


Collateral Damage

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba Keiji crosses Asami and Takaba Akihito pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

Asami opened the file Kirishima handed him and stared down at the contents. He stared down at the newest in a long line of thorns in his side and read the stats.

Takaba Keiji, 18 years old high school dropout with a record for breaking and entering and assault. His parents migrated to Europe and left behind him and a brother. A small fry wanting to act big. Getting rid of the kid would be easy as pie.

The information was small and Asami turned the page to see a bright mop of dirty blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes with a dazzling smile. Takaba Akihito, 20 years old, majoring in photojournalism at a University with a part time job as a freelancer and a girlfriend he’s been dating for six months. He’s the one with his nose clean, working and paying the bills and feeding his good for nothing brother who wants to get big too quick. Well, Takaba Keiji poked the wrong hornet’s nest and guess who’s going to pay the price? The address and phone number for all of the Takaba’s contacts and friends were listed and Asami closed the file before handing it back to Kirishima.

“I need to have a chat with Takaba Akihito...as soon as possible.”

“Hai.” Kirishima took the file, bowed and then left.

Asami leaned back in his leather chair and reached for a cigarette, lighting it up as he thought about what he would be doing later. Takaba Akihito...was gorgeous, and from his looks he has the type of carefree innocence he loves to fuck to destruction. His type would never leave his brother out in the cold and would give almost anything to protect them that don’t deserve it. And Asami lived for that, fucking with the mind as much as the body.

Takaba Keiji will live to regret the day he ever thought to cross paths with Asami Ryuichi.

...

Asami left an emergency meeting and after party at an upscale hotel at 10 pm that night. He went back to his office and entered to see none other than Takaba Akihito, blindfolded and cuffed to bars he had wedged and drilled into a corner of the room. The kid startled at the sudden noise, body jerking when he slammed the door shut.

“W-who the hell is there?!”

Asami loosened his tie before walking over to his minibar.

“Let me go!”

Asami simultaneously watched Takaba pull uselessly on his chains while he poured a shot of bourbon. He could tell the worst thing for the kid was the lack of sight, which made gauging his situation impossible.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!” Takaba screamed before jumping to his feet and pulling way too hard at the cuffs, rubbing his wrists raw.

Asami watched the guy panick, swallowing his mouthful of liquor before he spoke. “Stop hurting yourself.”

Takaba abruptly stopped moving at the sound of his voice, before turning his head in his general direction and asking, “Who are you and what do you want with me?”

Asami put the glass in his hand on the counter before looking at the kid from head to toe, reading his body language. The fight or flight instinct was strong and from what he could see if Takaba couldn’t fly, then he would definitely fight.

Asami had a smile plastered to his face while he walked over, the lush carpet barely masking his approach. Takaba backed into the wall behind him as he drew closer with his breathing heavy and Asami crowded into his personal space, not saying a thing.

“A-are you going to k-kill me?”

Takaba’s voice quivered, sounding so small and defeated and for some inexplicable reason it made Asami frown. He planted both hands by Takaba’s head, effectively boxing him in while breathing down his neck. 

“No, I’m not going to kill you.”

The baritone of his voice made Takaba experience a full body shiver, from the tips of his dirty blond hair to the sole of his feet in anticipation and fear. He liked it. 

“Guess again,” Asami prompted.

Takaba swallowed nervously, albeit a little less intensely than before. He watched him rub the palm of his hands together before answering again.

“A-are you going to torture me?”

Takaba’s Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed and it drew Asami’s eyes to the long line of his creamy throat. 

“Depends on your definition of torture, doesn’t it?”

Something in Takaba sparked at that, simmering under the fear and Asami felt a spark of excitement at the minute change in demeanor. Most people would have at least pissed themselves by now.

Takaba inched to the left, but bounced back to the middle when he felt Asami’s hand blocking him in. “What exactly are you planning to do?”

Asami smirked. “Take a guess.”

Takaba pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, biting into the soft flesh and Asami had to the sudden urge to kiss it senseless, but he wanted to hear what the guy’s answer would be.

“Pour honey on me and leave me in an ant’s nest?”

Asami couldn’t control the chortle that left his lips. How innocent was this guy that that was what he came up with? He ran his fingers down the side of Takaba’s jawline and neck slowly, enjoying the way he startled at the touch. “I’m thinking something a little more detrimental to your health, Takaba Akihito.”

“Wait, are you going to tie me from the ceiling and beat me to death? I saw it in a movie once. You’re yakuza, aren’t you?”

Asami had to laugh at that one. He stepped back and decided to pour himself another shot of bourbon.

Takaba slid down the wall and sat on his ass, sighing forlornly. “At least tell me why I’m here, I didn’t do anything to you or anybody for you, did I?”

Asami didn’t answer.

Takaba snapped to attention suddenly, like a thought had occurred to him. “Wait, is Jessica your girlfriend?! Are you her father?! Holy shit, I’ll leave her alone, I swear. I didn’t touch her, ok? We’ve been taking it slow, only dated a few times. I swear I’ll never look at her again.”

Asami couldn’t believe he was finding this entertaining. Maybe he was tipsy from all the champagne earlier... or maybe this guy was too damn cute for his own good. “Guess again.”

Akihito slumped like his string had been cut. It said a lot about what he was thinking that his reaction was that level of resignation. Asami watched him start to fiddle with his thumbs, holding his head down as if he would be looking at said fingers if the blindfold wasn’t obscuring his sight. He started biting the nail of one finger, then he dropped his hand and drew his knees up to his chest, resting his head on said knees.

 

“It’s Keiji, isn’t it?”

Asami didn’t answer. He didn’t have to.

“What, what did he do?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Takaba drew in a deep breath. “What are you planning to do to me really?”

Asami emptied the glass tumbler, holding the bourbon in his mouth and walking over to kneel in front of the once again trembling Takaba. He grabbed that smaller face in a bruising grip, then he crashed his mouth onto the other, forcing the bourbon down Takaba’s throat.

Takaba fought, struggling and coughing but he was at Asami’s mercy and there was no getting away from it. Those slender fingers grabbed the front of Asami’s dress shirt in a too tight grip, popping buttons from the force. He kicked his legs out, tried to use his mouth as a weapon but it was no use.

When Asami pulled back the boy was on his side, hands clutching at his chest and coughing uncontrollably. Asami looked down at his tattered shirt, smirked and then unbuttoned it the rest of the way before throwing it aside. All of this was getting him heated in a different way than he had expected.

“What. The. Hell?!” Takaba managed through bronchial coughing fits.

“If it burns that bad that means you can’t hold your liquor,” Asami observed. He walked back to his minibar and poured yet another shot of bourbon. The amber liquid burned going down his throat, spreading warmth through his body that made him feel relaxed and unwind.

It helped to make him feel even more comfortable with what he was about to do next.

“How close are you with your brother?” Asami asked while he approached the unwilling boy again.

“Very close,” Akihito answered with trembling surety. The bravado, while useless, was cute.

“You’ll do anything for him?” Asami knelt on one knee, watching the boy closely.

Akihito’s body stiffened before he lifted his head and nodded. “He’s my brother...”

Asami sat beside Takaba, leaning in to run his nose along that column of throat and breathing in the sweat and fear of his captive, who was leaning away from him at their proximity.

“I have a proposition for you, Takaba.”

“W-what?”

“You take care of me or I’ll take care of little Keiji-san.”

Takaba visibly stricken. “What do you mean?”

Asami grabbed Takaba’s right hand, guiding it slowly to rest on the impressive bulge he was sporting in his pants. This wasn’t a part of the original script but Asami liked to dance to the beat of his own desires.

Takaba pulled his hand back as if burned, inching away from Asami’s side.

“No, NO! I’m not gay, I’m not doing that. No way!”

Asami backed off, getting up and standing a few centimetres away. “Fine, you’re not gay...not that I care, but I understand.”

Before Takaba could say anything Asami took his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Kirishima. “You have Takaba’s address, find Takaba Keiji and bring me his pinky finger. If he gives you any trouble, I’ll take the entire hand. If he still wants to keep his hand...”

“WAIT! No, wait, don’t...please...” Takaba threw out in a blind panic.

Asami stopped giving instructions and looked down at his captive. “What’s your decision?”

“I take it back, I’ll do whatever you ask.” 

Asami could tell that Takaba knew he would regret that decision no matter how loyal he was to family.

“Forget what I just said, but wait for a call from me just in case.” Asami hung up the phone, his threat clearly implied for his captive: double cross me and he’s dead.

“I...” Takaba started but Asami dropped to his knees and grabbed Akihito by the shirt, pulling him up into a scorching kiss that he knew would be too much for the young man to handle. He kissed and sucked every groan, protest and cries from those soft, luscious lips. He took and he took and he took, revelling in the taste of that mouth that yielded to him perfectly no matter how much pressure he applied. When he finally decided to stop and pull back, Takaba collapsed against the wall, breathless. He kept pulling on the cuffs and Asami decided he would free him because he didn’t want to have access to him in only one position.

“I’m going to remove the cuffs, but if you try anything you won’t like the results. Do I make myself clear?”

Takaba nodded. 

It was a combination handcuff and Asami unlocked it before patiently removing the blindfold. When Takaba cleared his vision and looked up at him, Asami couldn’t have found those hazel eyes any more mesmerizing or that petite face less enthralling. He grabbed both wrists when Takaba raised his hands suddenly, causing Asami to expect an attack of some sort but the boy only flexed his fingers while looking up into his eyes.

“Stay here and don’t move,” Asami instructed firmly. He stood and walked over to his work desk, keeping his eyes firmly on the boy while he opened a drawer and rummaged around for the lube. He didn’t want to be leaving the boy’s side for this when he was ready to take him.

“So, you’ve never been fucked by a guy, right?”

Takaba stared back at him with so much venom it made him hotter under the collar. Somebody looking at him like they wanted to peel his skin from his body with a butter knife shouldn’t have been so enticing.

“Don’t worry, there’s a first time for everything...”

Asami found the lube, grabbed it and walked back over to his prey, undoing his zipper at the same time. By the time he was standing over Takaba with both legs on either side of him he had his erection out and it was comical how the boy’s eyes went as wide as saucers with his breathing increasing exponentially at the sight. His eyes crossed the closer that bulbous head got to his face.

“Do I have to tell you what to do with it?”

Takaba’s face transformed into a scowl before he turned his head away and balled his fists at his side. That dirty blond hair obscured his face but not his words. Asami heard plainly the hateful ‘Asshole,’ directed at him. In retaliation he grabbed a lock of that hair with one hand and twisted hard, causing Takaba’s head to snap up to him with his mouth open on a cry of pain. Asami used the opportunity to shove his dick right down that virgin throat. Not to the root though, he wasn’t out to kill the younger man.

Takaba....no, Akihito, ...because choking somebody on your dick made them familiar enough to be called on a first name basis... gagged righteously on his size.

“Hey, hey, take it easy,” Asami instructed, pulling back and watching his saliva slick length slip from that petite, heart shaped mouth, giving Akihito more room to breath. He sympathized at the huge gulp of air the younger drew in, he wouldn’t want to be choking on a cock his own size either. “You don’t know how to pleasure a man, but I’ll teach you.”

“I-I don’t want to know,” Akihito protested weakly, hands scrabbling at Asami for leverage. “Get the hell away from me!”

Asami grabbed Akihito's wrists, slamming them back into the wall and keeping them pinned there. “Open your mouth,” he instructed hotly while looking down on his prey. 

“No,” Akihito ground out, looking up at him with fire in his eyes and a tick of determination along his jawline. 

Asami waited a few moments, giving Akihito his room for error before squeezing hard on his wrists, pressing his thumbs into the vein cruelly. “I said, open your mouth.”

Akihito tried to bite back a scream, but when the pain became too much and his eyes started to water, he opened his mouth and Asami sank right back into that wet heat gladly. His cock pulsed at the sight of that mouth stretched unbearably wide around him, trying hard to suck successfully but failing miserably. Akihito’s mouth was too wet and there wasn’t enough suction, so Asami guided the boy’s hands to the base of his dick, prompting those smaller fingers to wrap around his flesh and hold on for the ride.

“Now, hollow your cheeks and control your tongue while you suck,” Asami tutored. It was like a wild, dark fantasy; sucking the innocence out of Takaba Akihito’s soul like how a vampire sucked blood from its victim’s body. 

Asami brought both hands down so his fingers could rub along the boy’s bulging jaw where his cockhead speared, the flush high on those stretched cheeks. “Not too hard...Because if you bite...” 

He let the threat hang in the air while his hips moved with concentrated, circular little jabs, making sure to avoid the rough edges of those sharp teeths. The molars especially could be a bitch to handle when you were trying to side fuck somebody’s mouth. Akihito had to help him by making sure he angled his chompers away from his sensitive flesh because there was no proper butterfly bandage for down there. None.

Asami bent his knees so that he could take his time going deeper and deeper, wanting to see the misery in Akihito’s eyes but the boy kept his eyes closed or away and Asami would have none of it. He stopped, grabbed Akihito’s chin in a bruising grip before forcing him to turn those watery eyes on him. 

“Look at me when I’m fucking your mouth.”

Well, shit...he was getting a good eyeful for sure. Bossing around the boy made the cat claws come out and it made the fire of arousal race up Asami’s spine and settle in his balls. Akihito lacked technique for sure but it was the drawn eyebrows, steel cold hazel eyes and the ravishment of his mouth that kept Asami chasing what that inexperienced mouth couldn’t give him. It’s why he grabbed him by the hair at the side of his head and angled him to take it deeper, pulling back only when he saw Akihito’s gag reflex mounting rapidly.

“S-stop.”

Akihito choked the word piteously when Asami pulled back, but with the tears clumping on those thick lashes and running down those lush cheeks he just plunged right back in. It was so hot Asami had no words to describe how turned on he was.

“What for?” The older man asked as he hit the back of that tight throat. “I’m having so. Much. Fun.”

Asami grabbed Akihito’s head with both hands, tilted his head up and made one hard final thrust that had Akihito’s eyes widening and his back snapping straight while he tried his best to get away and not die by deep throat. The older man held on for a few seconds that obviously felt like hours to Akihito if his flailing was anything to go by, then he let go and took a step back, breathing hard and watching drool fall from his stiff cock in strings.

“Oh G-god...” Akihito moaned before falling to the floor and clutching his throat. His voice was so wrecked he sounded like a chain smoker in the last stages of throat cancer. 

Asami walked over to his desk, took out a pack from one of the drawers and then lit up a cigarette. He watched Akihito lay on the floor, heaving like he was a drown victim while laying on his back, obviously wrung out. 

“How was it?” Asami asked after the first drag of sweet nicotine. 

He couldn’t stifle his laughter when he got a weak middle finger as a reply.

“You’re something else, my cute Akihito,” Asami said while he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray closeby. He used the opportunity to fully undress, leaving all articles of clothing where he stood. His cock was still too stiff, in dire need of attention and he walked over to where Akihito was still sprawled on the floor, bodily lifted him up and shoved him down on the couch.

“What...?!” Akihito asked drunkenly while Asami unceremoniously pulled his shirt from over his head, then his underwear and pants down in one swipe.

“What does it look like?” Asami smirked.

“No...” Akihito tried to shove him away but the blond was so weak he need not have bothered trying.

Asami held those slender legs around his waist and pulled Akihito onto his back before settling on top of him, using his bulk to keep the younger man pinned.

“It’s ok...” Asami started. He twisted a little to the side before fondling Akihito’s completely soft genitals into slowly rising hardness while panting hotly down his neck.”When I’m done with you you’ll be begging me for more.”

“The hell I will! Let me go.” Akihito protested weakly.

The blond swallowed thickly while his hands scrabbled weakly at Asami’s shoulders, arms and waist. Asami kept his eyes on that desperate face, wanting to kiss his taste right out of that fuckable mouth. Even through his token protests Akihito was reaching full flagship and Asami was going to enjoy it to the max.

He used his tongue to lick a stripe up the blond’s neck before nipping on his earlobe, revelling in the shiver that kept wracking that smaller frame. Then he whispered deeply, “Why would I let you go when you want me to fuck you so badly, my cute Akihito?”

“Bullshit.” Akihito swallowed noisily, keened and then his skin heated up like an inferno againsts Asami’s already overheated flesh where six pack met soft, flat stomach.

“That’s it, like that...” Asami murmured while he stroked, watching Akihito's expressions flit between yes and no and more and stop, stop, _stop_. I’m going to fuck you and you're going to enjoy it.”

Akihito bucked hard under Asami. “I’m not going to enjoy getting r-raped, Asshole!”

Asami looked between them at the blond’s hard, precome leaking length, made sure Akihito saw it too and then he smirked down at those expressive hazel eyes. “Anything you want to tell yourself to sleep at night is fine by me.”

“Fuck you.”

Asami raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Definitely not, because you’re the only one that’s going to get fucked so hard I’m going to leave you in tears.”

Then Asami kissed him, hard and full and steamy, forcing those lavish lips to yield under his while Akihito sank into the cushions with nowhere else to go. Akihito tasted so good, his unique taste mixed with his anxiety, fear and awakening lust was a toxic combination. When he finally pulled back, Akihito gasped for air like his head just broke the surface of the roiling ocean.

“Stop, please...” Akihito moaned piteously.

“No,” Asami shot back petulantly. He then used both hands to pin Akihito by the wrist above his head while he grinded his hard-on into Akihito’s own.

Akihito kept widening his legs without realizing and Asami grabbed the lube, ready to get this show on the road.

“Please...” Akihito begged when he realized what was going to happen. “I’m not gay, anything else you want to do...please...”

Asami bit at Akihito’s bottom lip and sped up his hand on that now precome leaking length before husking out, “But you’re hard and leaking, my cute Akihito. Your legs are trembling and you can’t help but to fuck into my hand so nicely, so why should I stop?” 

“B-because this is not right,” Akihito sobbed out, voice hitching while he avoided Asami’s gaze when he realized Asami was right and he was pumping into that fist on a rhythm.

Asami could see the way Akihito’s stomach fluttered and his muscles tightened in anticipation. Asami could see Akihito was drowning in denial. “If you knew what your brother did, you would understand I’m letting you off way too easy.”

Akihito looked at him then, fierce and strong before gritting out, “What? W-what did he do to you?”

Asami slid his middle finger back, fingering that tight ring of muscle before bringing his face as close as possible to Akihito’s, sharing their combined exhales while he watched him closely. “He fucked me over so I’m going to fuck you up.”

There was no outward protest, no words of denial when Asami rolled and positioned himself for penetration. There was a single drop of tear that rolled down each of Akihito’s sweaty cheeks when Asami used both hands to pin his wrists over his head. There was an anticipatory indrawn breath when he nudged at that delicious looking asshole with the blunt head of his cock and then came the mounting cry of pain when he started putting pressure slowly on his hips.

“Y-you’re really f-fucking me?” 

Akihito’s voice was disbelieving and painful, like he didn’t actually expect it to be happening after everything so far.

“Splitting you open on my dick right now, Akihito. How does it feel?”

“Hurts...”

It came out pathetic when Asami was about halfway in and it only encouraged him to continue, to want to take everything Akihito wasn’t willing to give and then some. He wanted that ass, that body and that very soul. He wanted to be the entity that owned every inch of Takaba Akihito forever.

“Please...no.” 

“I can’t, I can’t,,I _can’t_...”

“It hurts too bad...”

“I’m begging you...”

Asami has the advantage of being able to watch Akihito’s every facial expression while he fucked him. Those weary, dark hazel eyes and tear streaked, flushed cheekbones. He’s being rough pistoning out of that former virgin ass in a way that it would hurt and feel good. He’s riding him hard and high, not giving an inch and he wonders if Akihito realizes he likes it rough. So rough that he’s about to come on Asami’s dick alone his first time.

Oh yes. Asami knows when a guy is about to shoot his load. He Knows when a dick gets so stiff the veins stand out pronounced and the precome is increasinging in fluidity. Right now Akihito’s length was in the final stages of impending orgasm while he cried and begged and moaned. Asami doesn’t care about anything anymore except how he’s so turned on he’s about to blow his load himself. He holds Akihito down with hands that will leave livid bruises all over that supple skin and he’s so hard up it takes him a moment to realize he’s at the brink of coming too.

He’s startled a cry of abandon leaves him the same time Akihito's voice gets so high and ragged that it leaves no question to how far gone they both are. It takes another moment for him to realize they're both coming, stomach clenching and body shaking and Asami sucks every last gasp, moan and scream out of Akihito’s mouth while he’s fucking his orgasm out of his body. He bites a harsh bruise into Akihito’s neck in the middle of it. 

Pleasure and pain, the ultimate combination for his cutie Akihito.

After, Asami collapsed on top of his future lover, listening to Akihito trying hard to catch his breath.

“That was amazing. Let’s do it again...”

At the sound of his voice Akihito made one giant twist until he rolled from under him and fell off the couch in a heap of sweaty limbs.

“Fuck!” The blond cried out at the impact, stiffening and holding his lower back.

Asami chuckled.

“Touch Me again...I-I'll Kill you!”

Amused, Asami took measured steps behind Akihito who was trying to crawl away. “How far do you think you will get?”

Akihito whimpered. “Shit!”

“Did you already forget you came just from getting fucked in the ass?”

“Bullshit!” Akihito spat, not turning around to look at him while he slithered towards the front door with his abused hole leaking Asami’s come. The evidence of Asami’s words was currently covering both their chests and stomachs but his Akihito chose to ignore that. Asami was enjoying this way too much.

“Your body is very susceptible to the touch of a man. I think I’ll keep you a while longer and train you a bit more.”

..........

“Your body is very susceptible to the touch of a man. I think I’ll keep you a while longer and train you a bit more.”

Akihito made a noise like a dying animal. This...another round of _this_ would kill him for sure, but he was in so much pain some part of him felt like he was drugged on the pain and the insane throbbing in his ass and between his legs. There was no strength left to fight.

There was nothing he could do but wait to die when Asami scooped him into his arms and carried him bridal style to his bedroom.

He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece that took me months to write because of real life. I hope my readers enjoy and take care until next time <3


End file.
